


Practice Makes Perfect

by Sunless_Garden



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Drunk Charles, Erik Refuses to Take Advantage, Erik is a Gentleman, Felching, M/M, Rimming, Spanking, With a Massive Cock, lucky Charles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-12
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2018-01-19 01:27:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1450198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunless_Garden/pseuds/Sunless_Garden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles flirts, propositions, and gets propositioned. Erik is just there to make sure he gets back to the hotel safely. Really.</p><p>Charles is lucky Erik is such a gentleman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Charles stumbles into the hotel room and collapses onto his bed, splaying his arms and legs out and letting his head fall to the pillow. "Well, that was unsuccessful," he mutters, frowning and thinking of the mutant with the healing factor who told them to 'fuck off'.

Erik chuckles at him, leaning against the doorframe and shaking his head. "You can't convince everyone," he says, a smirk pulling up his lips.

Charles sort of wants to kiss it away, but he ignores the desire. He is getting used to refusing himself what he wants. "I'm going to go out and get drunk," he announces, nodding to himself before sitting up. "You should come."

Erik looks at him with dark, intent eyes, and Charles really wants to know what he is thinking. Somehow, he stops himself from prying. "Someone has to watch you," Erik agrees. Charles blinks, a bit shocked that Erik agreed. But he doesn't look a gift horse in the mouth - instead, he jumps into the bathroom for a quick shower.

*****

_One hour later_

"You have a very groovy mutation," he tells the woman seriously, nodding just enough to make himself dizzy. Her hair is a most beautiful shade of red, and he tries to think of the name of the appropriate gene. He could make it up, of course, and she would probably never know - but Charles likes to get these things right. Ah, he has it!

"Does she?" a man interrupts, coming to stand at the woman's side - his body language claiming the woman as his. He is fairly handsome, and very, very tall. And wide. And muscular. Charles gulps, just a little bit, and wonders if Erik is going to come to his rescue. This isn't exactly his fault - the woman's mind is very welcoming, and she does not put off the mental vibes of a woman in an exclusive relationship. Before Charles can send out an SOS, however, the man leans closer to him, placing a large hand on his upper thigh. Charles blinks down at it, wondering if it is really there. Maybe the man hit him so hard that now he is hallucinating? He doesn't remember being hit. He thinks he would remember that.

"Do you want to come to our room and explore her mutation more closely?" the man whispers, his voice a seductive purr.

Charles is still a bit preoccupied by the hand on his leg, because it is drifting up, and up, and the woman is just looking at him with a smirk, and Charles thinks that maybe he is a bit out of his depth. He's never had his propositions turned around on him so. Suddenly there is a strong, warm presence at his side, and the man yelps, stumbling back. He is clawing at his watch, and Charles sighs before mentally poking Erik - telling him sternly not to harm the man. The watch stops melting into the man's skin, and he looks at them both with confused, frightened eyes. The woman has the same look, and she slides off the barstool to join her companion.

Charles raises a hand to his head, and suddenly their expressions go blank. "Next bar," he says, throwing some bills down for the bartender and hopping off his stool. "Let's go. I'm not drunk enough yet."

Erik glares at him, but follows.

*****

Does he have a sign on his back tonight, pointing down and indicating "please pinch, grab, and grope at will"? Charles stumbles away from the bar and the two older women who had snuck up on him and stolen a quick squeeze. Erik is sitting at a table in the corner by himself, and Charles goes to sit down next to him. Somehow he misjudges, and winds up on Erik's lap.

"Whoops," he giggles. "I missed. You're comfy."

Erik wraps strong arms around him before Charles tumbles to the floor. "I think you've had enough," Erik says seriously. "You ready to head back now?"

"Head," Charles murmurs. "I wanted some head tonight. But everyone is too old or too young to too - too many. I've had three couples proposition me tonight! Three! And everyone is squeezing my bum. Is my bum more attractive than usual tonight?"

"Your bum is no more attractive than usual," Erik replies, a smirk tugging at his lips. He pulls his wallet out and lays a few bills on the table, before standing and heaving Charles to his feet.

"Hey!" Charles protests. "Are you saying my bum isn't attractive? Why would people squeeze it if it wasn't attractive?"

Erik chuckles, pulling Charles's arm around his shoulders and helping him stumble to the door. "I didn't say it wasn’t attractive, Charles. I said it wasn't any more attractive than usual," his friend replies.

It takes Charles the fifteen minutes from the bar back to the door of their hotel room to figure that one out. "Oh!" he exclaims. "You think my bum is usually attractive."

Erik unlocks the door with his abilities, before helping Charles inside and closing the door behind them. Charles slips into his mind, just a bit, just to see if he's right. "Oh!" Charles exclaims again. "You just think I'm generally fit. Would you like squeeze it? You would like to squeeze it."

Erik is looking at him with disbelieving eyes, so Charles wraps his arms around Erik's neck and leans up for a kiss. Erik stands there for a moment, completely frozen, before wrapping his arms around Charles' waist and kissing back. "You can squeeze my arse if you want," Charles tells him, murmuring softly against Erik's lips before going in for another kiss. His friend groans and takes advantage of the permission, sliding his hands down to cup Charles' bum, kneading and squeezing.

"God, Charles," Erik murmurs against his lips. "How much have you had to drink?"

"Erik, please," Charles begs against his lips, reaching forward for another kiss and practically climbing his body, writhing against him and bringing his legs up to wrap around his waist. "Please. Clothes off. Now."

"You're drunk," Erik groans, kissing back. "So drunk I can't - I can't take advantage of you."

"No," Charles pouts. "You! You are drunk."

Then tumble onto the bed, a tangle of limbs and lips and then Charles is doing his best to tear Erik's clothes off. And then Charles stares.

"I thought you knew everything about me?" Erik asks with a smirk, reaching down to give his half-hard cock a stroke. Charles makes a little choked noise in the back of his throat.

"I - I didn't. Really, Erik? How? I can't . . ." Charles whispers, looking at Erik's dick with wide blue eyes.

'He looks almost innocent like that,' Charles catched Erik think.

Charles knows it makes Erik want to despoil him.

"Practice!" Charles announces. "I will need to practice first."

"Practice?" Erik asks.

"Well, I won't be able to take it all at once. So - practice," the telepath responds, nodding decisively.

Then he yawns, blinks suddenly heavy eyes, and lays down to curl trustingly against Erik's side. Erik just looks down at him and smiles fondly.

"I am so screwed," Erik informs his cock as Charles drifts to sleep, and Charles wonders if his friend will take care of himself before joining him in slumber.

*****

Charles wakes up with a massive headache, wishing that all the light would just go away. He is laying half-sprawled on a strong, warm chest, each breath making his head rise and fall just a bit.

"Awake?" an amused voice asks from above him.

"Go away," Charles mutters, snuggling closer to the warmth. "Good pillows are quiet."

Erik chuckles just a bit. Stupid Erik never gets hangovers. "I heard that. You're projecting, Charles. Your mental voice is very petulant," Erik teases him.

"Yeah, well, you're cock is huge, and it is never going to fit up my bum," Charles responds snarkily. Then he realizes what he just said, and flushes crimson.

"Oh, it will fit. We will just have to practice ," Erik responds, his voice pure sex and his mind projecting filthy images to Charles's poor hung-over brain.

"I'm going back to sleep," he announces, rather than responding to Erik's suggestion. His last thought before he slips back off is that he will not mind practicing, not with Erik.

Charles wakes some time later, his headache greatly diminished and something long and hard pressing into his stomach. "Oh," he exclaims when he glances down, getting his first good (sober) look at Erik's penis. It is just as magnificent as he remembers from last night, when he wondered if his drunk mind was playing tricks on him. Erik is nearly fully hard, sleeping trustingly beneath Charles.

Charles slides to the side a bit, so he can rest his head on Erik's shoulder, looking down and letting his hand splay possessively on Erik's toned stomach. Charles dips his fingers into his navel, then reaches down to play with the dark trail of hair leading down to where he really wants to touch. He knows the second Erik is awake, his unconscious mind flipping to conscious in a moment, expanding outward to brush against Charles's telepathy. Erik has one of the most dynamic minds Charles has ever touched, and it is always a pleasure to feel it work, even when he is not consciously trying to glean anything.

"Good afternoon," Erik murmurs, a large hand coming up to play with the hairs at the nape of Charles's neck. "Are you feeling better?"

"Yes," Charles replies, looking up to meet Erik's eyes. "I'm sorry that I fell asleep on you, last night."

Erik smirks down at him, blue eyes glinting fondly. "I'm glad, actually. You were drunk off your mind," he points out.

Yes, that Charles was. He needed it, to get the courage up to approach Erik. Erik had . . . reacted more favorably than anticipated. It had been a very pleasant surprise.

Just the memory of last night, the kisses and the caresses and everything before Charles passed out, is enough to get him a bit worked up. Erik's eyes darken in lust, as if he knows exactly what Charles is thinking. Maybe he does.

"I'm going to kiss you know," he warns teasingly, before dipping his head down to capture Charles' lips with his own.

Charles moans into the kiss, pressing himself firmly against Erik's side. He pulls away after a moment, and Erik looks unsure for just a moment - until Charles lays on his back and urges Erik on top of him. Erik slips between his thighs as if he belongs there, bracing himself on his elbows on either side of Charles's head and looking down at him lustily.

"Should have told me you wanted me on top," he growls lowly, dipping down to kiss Charles again. And again. And again.

"Mmm," Charles moans. "I like to keep you guessing."

The kissing becomes heated quickly, and it is only a few moment's work to slip out of the clothes he fell asleep in last night. Erik is only satisfied once Charles's nakedness matches his own. "Much better," he murmurs with a small grin, moving down to kiss and lick and nip at Charles neck. "Much, much better."

"Oh!" Charles exclaims, as a warm mouth latches onto a nipple. "Erik!"

"I like the way you say my name," his partner whispers against his skin, making him shiver.

"Erik," he moans again, encouraging the other to move further down.

Erik looks up at him with sly eyes before obliging, keeping eye contact as he presses kisses down Charles's stomach - taking a brief stop at his navel, licking and nipping along the rim.

"I want to eat you out, just like this," Erik whispers filthily, his tongue mimicking on Charles's belly button exactly what he wants to do to his hole. Charles moans just thinking about it, and he complies when Erik flips him onto his stomach, pressing his aching erection down into the sheets.

"Please!" he whimpers, pushing back against the large hands now spreading him open. He feels so vulnerable - exposed - as if Erik can see right into him. Warm lips pressed a wet kiss to his tailbone, before trailing down - stubble scratching at his sensitive skin, making him hyperaware of every touch.

"You're winking at me, Charles," Erik murmurs softly, pressing a kiss just to the left of his hole. "Do you want my mouth, baby?"

He sounds so condescending, but oh does Charles want it.

"Yes," he admits, wriggling just a bit. It is enough.

A warm wet tongue presses against him, tracing just the rim. Around and around and around, threatening, but never quite pushing in. Charles cannot help himself, pushing back against the touch and forward to grind into the bed sheets.

"Oh, Charles," Erik chides, gripping his hips firmly and pulling him onto hands and knees so he cannot stimulate himself. "No cheating."

"Please!" Charles whines. "Please, Erik. I need . . ."

"Say it, baby," Erik encourages, breathing hotly against Charles's dripping hole. "You look so ready for me. Wet and open and winking, flushed a pretty pink. You want my tongue in you, sweetheart?"

The pet names are almost demeaning, as if Erik knows being talked down to a little bit in bed gets Charles hot.

"Yes. Please. Please. I want . . . I want you to fuck me with your tongue."

"Anything my baby wants," is whispered against his skin, before - Oh.

Oh!

Charles is lying boneless beneath Erik, glad the other forced him to collapse just a little bit over so he is not in his own wet spot.

"Your tongue is a mutation," he states dazedly. "A beautiful, beautiful mutation. I think I would like to explore it more. Or have it explore me more. Would your tongue like to train with me? Practice makes perfect, after all."

"Yes, yes it does," Erik murmurs back, and oh - Erik is laughing at him. But that is okay. Charles is really too relaxed to care. Erik's warm body is blanketing his own, and his hard erection is pressed between his thighs.

"May I?" Erik asks, grinding his hips down a bit.

"Whatever you want," he promises. "As long as I don't have to move."

"I can sense that I am going to be doing most of the work in this sexual relationship," Erik teases back. He doesn't sound like he minds.

Then his large cock is slipping back and forth between Charles's thighs, wet by the trails of saliva Erik left there after quite thoroughly reducing Charles to pieces with his tongue. The head bumps behind Charles's balls with each slow thrust, sending aftershocks of pleasure through his body and making him shiver. He presses his thighs more firmly together, hoping to make a tighter space for Erik.

'So beautiful,' he hears Erik think. 'So fucking - all mine. No one will ever touch him again.'

Charles mentally pulls back a little bit, wondering whether the shiver Erik's possessiveness sends through him is fear or arousal. Maybe a little bit of both.

The head of Erik's massive cock catches at the rim of his hole on one down stroke, pressing in just a little bit. Charles can feel himself parting around the head, can feel the burn as his body opens up around the large intruder. He whines, pressing back just a little bit into the pressure. Erik shudders above him, letting out a low moan, and then Charles feels a wet warmth spreading just inside him.

"Fuck, Charles," Erik groans. "What a pretty picture. Now I want to eat you out again."

Charles just whines again, not sure he will survive it. But oh, does he want to try.

*****

They find their way into the shower eventually, and then back out only after Erik has again made Charles boneless with pleasure and the water has run cold.

"Mmm," Charles hums, snuggling into Erik's warm, broad chest. He is comfortable and dry, thankful Erik had the presence of mind to strip and replace the sheets. "You are a sex god. God. Of. Sex."

Erik just chuckles at him, waves of smugness and satisfaction rolling from his mind into Charles's.

"I haven't even shown you anything I can do with metal, yet," he promises, and the thought sends a shiver down Charles's spine. "And just wait until I can actually fit my cock in your tiny little hole."

Charles moans at just the thought, but he has come too many times for his flesh to so much as stir.

"Later," he says.

"Later," Erik agrees.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erik and Charles take some time to "play chess" once they get back to the CIA complex. At least, that is what the others think.

They are back at the CIA complex after retrieving Alex, and Charles and Erik have not been able to steal any "personal time" since they returned two days ago. Charles has gotten used to Erik's touch in the few days since that first time- to being worshipped by hands and mouth and anything else Erik chooses to bring into play. They haven't "practiced" opening Charles up since that fateful first morning, and Charles sometimes wonders if Erik is teasing him. Because Erik makes Charles orgasm so hard he nearly passes out, and then he simply rubs his massive erection against Charles hip, or leg, or belly, and comes all over him.

It is satisfying, on a base level, to be claimed and possessed so. But Charles wants Erik inside him. Or at least, he wants to try to take Erik inside him. The thought of it is terrifying and thrilling and arousing all at once. Sometimes, Charles wonders how he will survive it, when they finally "go all the way." Erik makes him feel like a giddy teenager all over again.

"Chess?" Erik asks with a smirk during dinner that night, and Charles wonders if the children have any idea what a euphemism that is. He gives into his curiosity, skimming their minds - but they do not seem to think anything amiss. Just Professor Xavier and Mr. Lehnsherr playing chess and debating philosophy and other old boring things, as usual.

If they only knew.

So Charles agrees to a "chess game", and they retire to his room after dinner. Erik has him pinned against the wall the moment the door closes behind them.

"Two days," Erik murmurs hotly, taking Charles's lips in a breath-stealing kiss. "Two days since I've touched you. Two days too long, baby." The endearment makes Charles shiver, and he just pulls Erik closer - moaning and gasping into his overwhelming kisses.

"Ready to practice?" Erik questions, a growl in his voice and heated promise in his eyes, and Charles agrees immediately, pulling him to the bed and removing both their clothes along the way. Charles falls onto his back, nude, splaying his arms and legs in offering. Erik looks down at him, eyes darkened with lust. He pulls a small tube from his pocket before he drops his pants. He is not wearing underwear, and the sight of his bare, hard cock makes Charles whine.

"I know, baby. I know how hard it is going to be for your tiny little hole to take me. But didn't we say we would practice?" Erik coaxes, smirking. He climbs onto the bed, on his knees between Charles's splayed thighs.

"You're so soft," Erik murmurs as he runs his broad hands up and down Charles's inner thighs. "So delicate. I could tear you in half if I wanted to, couldn't I?"

"I trust you," Charles tells him, pressing closer to Erik's touch.

"You really do," the other man marvels, shaking his head with an exasperated smile. "It makes me want to do unspeakable things to you."

Erik grasps Charles's knees and presses them back against his chest, telling him to hold them there. Charles complies, watching with wide eyes as Erik opens the tube and slicks up his fingers. Erik strokes Charles's cock once, twice, before slipping his fingers down to cup his balls - weighing them in his hand and caressing them lightly. He moves back even further, to press softly against his perineum, causing Charles to shudder and moan.

"Please," he whimpers, bucking his hips and digging his fingers deeper into the skin of his thighs as he struggles to keep his position for Erik. "Please."

Erik just smirks, silently complying. He presses lightly against Charles's hole, tracing the rim and adding just a little pressure, before letting up again. He does this again, and again, and again, until Charles is writhing and whimpering and begging for Erik to fill him, because he feels so empty.

"Do you want my finger inside you, Charles? Do you need me to fill you up?" he asks, a smug smirk pulling at those taunting lips.

"Yes," Charles admits. "Yes. Please. Erik, please!"

"Since you ask so nicely," Erik agrees, and then he slips his finger inside him. He presses in twice, before crooking his finger in a come hither motion. Fireworks explode behind Charles's eyes, and he lets go of his legs and bucks his hips and makes this humiliating squealing sound he hopes the entire compound doesn't hear.

"Aw, did I find your prostate, sweetheart?" Erik mocks, lightly pressing down against it again just to see the way Charles writhes. "Have all your other lovers been so inept? You act like no one has stroked inside your hot little channel before."

'Considering all my other lovers have been women, I think my response is appropriate,' Charles thinks back at him, too busy gasping for air to bother speaking the words aloud.

Erik's entire body stills, and he looks down at Charles with dark, possessive eyes. "You've never had a male lover before?" he questions lowly.

Charles just shakes his head, eyes closed, bucking his hips into the suddenly still finger inside of him, wanting it to press down on that spot again.

"Charles!" Erik barks sharply. "You've never had another man fuck you? Never had a cock inside this tight little hole before?"

"No!" Charles moans. "Please. Please touch it again."

Erik smiles wide, a shark's grin - all teeth and menace and . . . 

"Oh, sweetheart, you have no idea the things I am going to do to you." Charles gasps, squirming into the finger pushing in and out of him, stroking along his inner walls.

"Have you touched yourself like this before?" Erik asks him, slipping a second finger to join the first, crooking them both to torment Charles's sensitive prostate.

"Erik," Charles whines, snaking a hand down to touch himself, but Erik only bats it away with his free hand. "I need . . ."

"Tell me the truth, Charles, and I will give you what you want," Erik promises - threatens? - even as he pulls both his fingers from Charles's hole. "Tell me."

"Your tongue . . ."

"What about my tongue, baby?" Erik questions, adding more lube to his two fingers and coating a third as well. Charles flushes bright red, embarrassed but wanting those fingers so, so much.

"Your tongue, the other night, was . . ." he trails off, unsure how to say it.

But yet another shark's grin crosses Erik's face, and Charles knows that Erik knows. "My tongue was the first thing ever to slip into your hot little hole, baby? Is that what you're trying to say? You took me so well, writhing and begging and pleading for it. I wondered if it was the first time someone fucked you with their tongue, but I never imagined," Erik murmurs, all arrogance and pride. "No one is ever going to touch you like this again, Charles. I'm going to be your first and last, and I will ruin you for all others."

It is spoken like a threat, but Charles takes it as a promise.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," Charles tells him, and is rewarded by three fingers stretching his hole wide - scissoring and thrusting and stroking everywhere but the one spot he needs it.

"You're so pretty like this, Charles. Sweaty and gorgeous and gasping my name," Erik tells him, and then all of that considerable focus is turned toward tormenting his prostate, and those wicked lips are dipping down to envelop the head of his cock.

"Erik!" he groans, coming into his lover's mouth and going boneless beneath his hands. Erik slips his fingers from Charles's hole after one last stroke, causing Charles's stretched and oversensitive muscles to clamp down violently.

"Can I?" Erik asks, reaching down to stroke his own cock with some lube.

Charles looks down with wide eyes, and it is so much bigger than three fingers, but - "Yes," he replies, willing to try.

Charles is pliant and relaxed from his orgasm, but he cannot help his anxiety as Erik caresses his inner thighs, smoothing his hands down to Charles's knees. Erik places them in the crooks of his elbows, opening Charles up for anything Erik might want to do to him.

"Relax. I'm not going to hurt you," Erik tells him, gaze dark and serious with promise as he stares into Charles's eyes. "I'll never hurt you."

Charles nods, swallowing heavily and letting the afterglow from his orgasm overtake him just a bit, relaxing in Erik's arms and under his touch. Erik moves him how he wants him, lining them up so the head of Erik's massive cock presses teasingly against Charles's hole. He slips the head inside, just a bit, and it is so big. Too big.

"Shh," Erik soothes when Charles whines in discomfort, stroking Charles's sides gently, but firm enough not to tickle. "No more than you can take, sweetheart."

He slips in another half-inch maybe, and Charles lets out a pained gasp. It hurts and it is too much and he can't. Erik stops at the noise, looking down at him with a searching gaze. Tears are welling at the corner's of Charles's eyes, and he cannot help the pained grimace from crossing his face. Erik just keeps holding himself completely still, beautifully defined muscles quivering with the effort it takes to keep himself back - keep himself from sliding all the way in, taking his pleasure and tearing Charles apart from the inside out.

Quite literally.

"Touch me," Erik whispers softly. "I won't push any further. Touch me."

Charles reaches down to stroke Erik's erection between their bodies. He clamps his muscles down on the little bit inside, savoring the burn now that he knows there is no threat of more - at least not tonight.

"Good. Good," Erik groans. "Just like that, baby. I need . . ."

Erik moans, pulling out a little bit and then pressing back in, and Charles just keeps playing with his inner muscles and stroking the parts of Erik's cock not inside him. It is a bit awkward, but Erik seems to enjoy it, staring down at Charles as if he is everything he ever wanted.

"You're so big," Charles whispers. "I feel like I'm stretched wide open, like I couldn't possibly fit another inch of your cock, even though you're barely inside me."

"Fuck, Charles," Erik curses, pulling Charles's legs over his shoulders and leaning down, practically bending him in half. His hips keep pistoning, and though he increases in speed his depth remains fairly constant, pulling out a bit whenever Charles makes a face or a sound that lets him know he's gone too far. "Fuck, I need to . . ."

Charles twists his wrist, and clamps down once more, and that is all Erik needs - he bites down gently on Charles's nipple, and comes inside him in a warm gush. Charles gasps at the feel of it, of Erik's warm seed coating his insides, claiming him. Erik collapses just to the side of him, sparing Charles most of his weight. Charles pushes him down flat and cuddles into his side, wrinkling his nose just a bit at the sweat and come cooling on his skin. He can feel it slipping out of his hole, trickling wetly between his thighs. He clenches a bit, because he wants to keep it inside of him.

"You alright?" Erik asks, bringing a hand up to stroke his hip soothingly. "Let me see."

He coaxes Charles onto his stomach, and Charles acquiesces with a sigh. Erik slips his hands down to his bum, and spreads the cheeks open to look at his hole. Charles squirms a bit, feeling open and vulnerable. He can still feel Erik's come slipping out of him, and he tightens again, blushing at the sensation and the knowledge of Erik's keen eyes on him.

"No blood," Erik murmurs, lightly stroking his thumb over Charles's hole. It makes him gasp and clench down tighter. "That's good. Are you sore?"

"A bit," Charles admits, looking back at Erik.

"Hmm," is his lover's reply. "Maybe I should kiss it better."

He dips his head, and licks a broad strip from Charles's perineum to the top of his crack. Charles shudders, letting his head fall back to the bed and clenching his fists in the sheet. Erik just spreads him wider with his hands, lapping lightly around his rim before dipping inside.

"I can taste myself inside you," Erik murmurs softly against his skin, and Charles moans at the vibrations. He's getting hard again. How is he getting hard again already? Erik is definitely going to be the death of him.

"I wish you could see yourself, sweetheart," Erik continues. "All open and wet with my come. Just wait until I can slip all the way inside you, and plant my seed deep, deep down. You will feel it seeping out for days.

Then he dips his head down once again, and focuses on driving Charles crazy with his tongue. A strong hand slips around, stroking his cock once, twice. It is all over, and Charles shudders, coming across Erik's hand and the sheets with a weak moan. He can't move, he's boneless and sweaty and in the wet spot, but he can't move.

"Good?" Erik asks, his voice smug. Charles looks over his shoulder to give him the evil eye, not bothering to respond past that. Erik is licking his lips, grinning at him in satisfaction. "Come now, to the bathroom. I'm not letting you fall asleep like this. You will be unbearably uncomfortable in the morning."

Erik helps Charles into the bathroom, concern overcoming his smugness when Charles winces in discomfort and limps just a bit.

"I'm fine," Charles pouts, as Erik runs the bath at just the perfect temperature and helps him in.

"Humor me," Erik responds, before softly brushing his hair back from his face. "Enjoy yourself for a while, and don't fall asleep and drown. I'm going to change the sheets."

Really, Charles cannot ask for a more perfect lover - he gives mind-blowing orgasms _and_ he makes sure no one has to sleep in the wet spot.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erik surprises Charles with a new kink.

Charles doesn't think it is fair, that Erik has such a gorgeous cock but can't use it as he truly deserves. Charles wants it, is the thing. Wants it completely inside of him, holding him open and so deep he feels it in his throat, strong pressure against his prostate and just enough burn to make him cry. Erik wants to make him cry, he knows, but only in a good way.

They practice every night, Erik's tongue and fingers bringing him to orgasm and relaxing him before the main event. Charles gets to come two, three times every night - once before, and at least once more on Erik's cock. He's offered to use his mouth, and Erik has taken him up on it - pressing inside, holding his jaw open until Charles is sore as he tells Charles what a good little cocksucker he is. Charles isn't, really, because Erik is huge, and he can barely fit the head inside his mouth, but he is practicing at that too, and getting better at it.

Sometimes Erik comes inside Charles's mouth, but usually he pulls out before he can, turning his attentions back to Charles's pleasure, and how far he can slip inside his "pretty little" hole, as Erik likes to call it, "sweetheart"s and "baby"s and "leibling"s falling from his lips.

Charles is sore most mornings now, walking a little bow-legged and using his powers just enough to make people ignore it, not notice it. Erik just smiles the satisfied smile of a cat who has gotten the canary and a bowl of cream as well, watching Charles with sharp, lustful eyes every time he sits gingerly on the edge of his seat. They've tried it the other way as well, a few times. But though a good time was had by both, Charles would much rather feel Erik splitting him open than the other way around. He knows Erik feels the same.

Then comes the mission to Russia, the loss of Darwin, and the move to the mansion. Away from so many prying eyes, Erik stops holding back. Charles, telepath that he is, still hadn't realized quite how much Erik has been holding back.

It is a Sunday, and Charles has given the children the day off to relax. They take the chance to go into town, though Charles and Erik stay behind. Erik grins when they leave, all shark's teeth and predator's delight.

"Oh, Charles," he breathes, eyes bright with lust and anticipation. "Come here."

Charles swallows hard, feeling blood rush to his cock as he hardens. He walks over to where Erik is sitting, resisting the impulse to scan his thoughts.

"Take off your clothes," Erik tells him, gaze hot and intent. Charles complies, dropping his clothes to the floor right there in the middle of the sitting room. He hopes he mentally picks it up if the children come back before they are supposed to. But now is not the time to worry about that, so Charles just drops his briefs and leans down a bit for a kiss. Erik indulges him, taking control of the kiss and running warm hands up and down Charles's back. They sneak down to grip his bum firmly, and Charles does not even have time to yelp before he is pulled down into Erik's lap.

Charles feels vaguely naughty, completely naked while Erik is completely clothed, barely a hair out of place. He sends the feeling, the thrill , to Erik, so his lover can feel it too. A dangerous smirk slowly stretches those wicked, wicked lips.

"Have you been a naughty boy, Charles?" he asks, his voice low and rough with just a hint of laughter. "Do you know what I do to naughty boys?"

Charles blinks, unsure how to react to this playful side of his lover. Erik is usually so serious in bed, eyes and hands searing and intent. But Charles supposes they aren't in bed - they are in the middle of the sitting room, sunlight streaming through the windows, and normal rules do not apply.

"What do you do to naughty boys?" Charles plays along, voice just a bit higher than he intended.

Erik moves so fast that Charles has no time to react, and by the time he gets his bearings he is staring down at his expensive Persian rug, arse in the air over Erik's lap and legs dangling down the other side.

"I put them over my knee. Do you want a spanking, sweetheart?" Erik purrs, one hand heavy across Charles's back to keep him down, the other lightly stroking his bum.

"Erik?" Charles asks, a bit uncertainly. He is willing to play along, but he's not sure the rules. Erik catches his hesitance immediately.

"If it gets to be too much, use your telepathy to stop me," Erik tells him seriously. "Promise me, Charles."

Charles promises.

Erik starts with soft pats that barely sting, warming Charles up slowly but surely. He shudders into Erik's lap as the slaps fall harder, quicker - unexpected in their placement, in their rhythm.

"Erik," he whines, squirming under the touch. His bum burns, his skin feels hot and prickly, he can feel sweat beading at the small of his back and between his legs and on his forehead. Blood is rushing to Charles's head, and he's dizzy with it, with Erik's touches and the knowledge that he is not in control right now, but he could be if only he reached out with his mind and - Erik's hand falls right where his arse meets his thigh, and Charles whines, thoughts scattering.

"Spread your legs," Erik orders sharply, his voice a low growl that spreads heat throughout Charles's body.

Charles swallows heavily, but obeys. Erik takes to interspersing heavy hits to his bum with softer pats to the sensitive skin of his inner thighs. Charles is squirming, writhing, unable to stop himself from pulling away from the touches, pushing his (god, hard, how is he hard?) cock into the rough material of Erik's trousers.

"Hold yourself open for me," Erik murmurs, his hands turning gentle in an instant, stroking Charles gently, soothing skin he just slapped red. Charles shudders again at the command in that tone, and reaches back to comply, holding himself open wide for anything Erik wishes to go to him.

"I considered - but not today," Erik says, still stroking gently across Charles's sore buttocks. "Perhaps next time, I will use my hand until your skin flushes this beautiful shade of red. Then I will make you hold yourself open, just like this, so I can slide a heavy metal plug right into this pretty little hole."

Erik presses his thumb against Charles's hole with those words, a soft pressure that threatens but never quite slips in. He rubs softly around the rim, pressing just a little more firmly before lightening up to stroke over it gently. Charles whimpers, pushing back into the touch, using his hands to spread himself wider.

"You would love that, wouldn't you, my little slut?" Erik continues. "You would beg and whine and plead for more, as I made it press against your prostate, vibrating just right, perhaps changing its shape and temperature. You love to watch me use my powers. How would you like to feel it, hmm? But that wouldn't be enough. Would it, sweetheart?"

"E-Erik," Charles stammers. "Please."

Erik's thumb withdraws from where it is playing lightly with Charles hole, and he brings his hand up to Charles's lips. "Suck," he says calmly, as if there is no doubt that Charles will comply. Charles does not prove him wrong.

"I know it wouldn't be enough for you. So I would make you keep holding yourself open, just like this, while I take a switch to this pretty little hole, all full with that metal plug pressed right against your prostate, until you either come or cry. Would that be enough, you think?" Erik asks, as he pulls his fingers from Charles's mouth with a loud, wet sound.

Two of Erik's fingers, now wet with Charles's saliva, press gently into his hole, scissoring and stretching even as Erik hones in on Charles's prostate with laser precision. He rubs softly against that spot until Charles is moaning nearly constantly, so hard and wanting and - Erik stops, removing his fingers to run his hand up and down Charles's spine.

"Get down on your knees and suck me, baby, and then we can see about what to do with that hard little cock of yours," Erik tells him with a smug smirk, helping Charles off his lap and onto the floor between his thighs. Erik's button and zipper are already open, the metal willing as always to Erik's bidding. Almost as willing as Charles.

He kneels, because sitting back on his heels would put too much pressure on his poor red arse. Charles flicks his eyes up to see Erik smiling down at him fondly, before the other man tangles a hand in his hair and pulls him forward onto his straining cock. Charles pushes forward, trying to get as much of Erik in his mouth as he can. But as always, it is far too much for him too handle - far too large to get down his throat without choking. Erik groans loudly, but he is still aware enough to pull Charles back a bit by his hair.

"God, Charles, your mouth," Erik moans, pushing his head down once again. Charles just breathes through his nose and swallows as best he can when his throat protests the intrusion, looking up at Erik with wide eyes, not wanting to miss a moment of his pleasure.

"You really are the most beautiful thing," Erik tells him roughly, something close to worship in his lust-darkened eyes.

Those are his last words for a while, as Charles applies his ever-improving skills to sucking Erik's brain (and his ability to form words)out through his cock. Erik's hand tangle in his hair, heavy and there , but not quite directing. Erik groans, loud and low, then pulls Charles back by his hair to come all over his face.

"Gorgeous," he murmurs, a small smile tugging at his lips. "Just gorgeous."

Erik returns the favor when he recovers his breath, taking Charles deep into his throat even as he spreads him wide open on three fingers. Charles doesn't last long, too worked up from the spanking and the teasing and seeing Erik's face as he orgasms and the feeling of Erik's warm, sticky semen drying on his face and marking him.

Erik swallows around him as he comes, not spilling a drop. He gently laves Charles's softening member with his tongue until Charles is practically squirming in discomfort, making high, broken sounds in the back of his throat. Then Erik pulls off with a loud slurp, rearranging Charles until he is straddling his lap once again.

"Are you alright?" he asks softly, running a gently hand through Charles's sweaty hair.

Charles just huffs into his neck, snuggling closer. God, Erik still has all his clothes on, and Charles is a naked, sweaty mess, with come on his face and a bright red bum. If anyone walked in . . .

"Charles, are you alright?" Erik asks seriously, more insistent this time. "Was I too rough with you? Charles, let me see your eyes."

Charles huffs again, pulling back to look at Erik.

"I just had the best sex of my life. Let me bask in the glow," Charles murmurs softly, reaching up to take Erik's lips in a short, sweet kiss. "Though you are free to carry me back to our rooms."

Erik laughs, but he complies, as much Charles's as Charles is his. Charles just basks in his post-orgasmic daze, luxuriating in the warmth of Erik's arms and the strong pulses of fondness and affection and (god help them both) love that he can feel rolling off Erik in waves. He wonders how red his arse is, how long it will take to fade, and how much he can milk it for before Erik snaps and takes him over his lap again.

Preferably with the metal dildo, as threatened.


End file.
